Nozomi Komabami
Nozomi Komabami is a member of The Hundred Devouring Families. She arrived to the Hyakkaou Private Academy to gamble against Kirari Momobami in order to dethrone her from student council president position and thus choosing a new leader of the clan. Appearance Nozomi has dark brown hair, tied into two low pigtails, hazel eyes, and most noticeably thick eyebrows. She wears shorts under her skirt of the standard female Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform. She brings her Saint-Bernard dog with her all the time. Personality Nozomi seems to be most innocent and friendly within her family, and probably is an animal lover. Even so, she's still wants to gamble against Kirari Momobami and dethrone her from student council president position. She tries to appear very serious and confident most of the time, but is actually pretty energetic and silly. She acts somewhat clumsy too. Her gambling skills are also lower than most of her family. She is also quite gullible to immediately trust Rin Obami. She does realize however that the others don't think too high of her. This actually deeply hurts her. Nozomi even states, she has a persecution complex. Because of that, she searches for someone to show her true respect, which she finds in Ririka Momobami and Mary Saotome. Profile Kakegurui XX Nozomi arrives at the school with the rest of the family planning to take down Kirari Momobami. Nozomi goes on to gamble without crossing paths with Yumeko Jabami until the second broadcast, where she has gained a few votes. She later gives them to Rin Obami in exchange for Scumcoins. Nozomi then gets challenged by Ririka Momobami in a game of Gin Rummy. They play a few practice round only with money. She is sure to win, but ends up losing badly. When they want to start using votes, Nozomi explains, she has none and proudly presents her Scumcoins to her, explains the concept. Nozomi hopes, that if Rin becomes president, she can get a ton of money with the help of scumcoins. Mary and Ririka both realizes the scam behind the coins and Ririka asks Nozomi to take her to the issuer. She also sees an ally in her and offers Nozomi to join her as an equal. Being called an equal makes Nozomi happy, so she joins Ririka and Mary Saotome, abandoning her relatives, as she wasn't treated very respectfully by them. She informs Rin that Ririka wants to gamble with him, leading to him organizing the War ''game. However she is worried about Ririka and hopes he won't destroy her. She tags along and also carries the suitcases filled with money. At the beginning, she asks if she can join in too. Rin is surprised she's still here and tells her she should leave, since she has no chance anyway. Rin also states, that he feels sorry for the Komabami family, since they have such a silly and incompetent heiress. Nozomi almost has to cry and stays quiet. She glances over Ririka's shoulder and whispers to her, what she's doing, but is told to better stay quiet. Nozomi is also shocked at Rin's scheming and even arranging a fake observer. She cheers when Rin is eventually beaten by Ririka and out of the election. Episodes ''Kakegurui XX *Gambling Girls Again (non-speaking) *The Girls of the Momobami Clan (non-speaking) *The Girl by her Side (non-speaking) *The Girl who Bears the X (pictured) *The Null Girl Trivia * The name Nozomi '''means "wish, desire, hope" (望). * '''Koma (狛) means "lion dog". * Nozomi only has one speaking role in the anime. Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Hundred Devouring Families